The Assasination part 1
by expertanalyzer4
Summary: When Malfoy plans to lead Voldemort's followers what does Emerald do? She, and her two friends plan an Assasination on Malfoy to end his reign of terror before it even begins! There, however is one problem. Hufflepuff's best student wants to kill Malfoy and take all the credit for the Assasination. What on Earth will happen to these students? The only way to know is to read.


"Emerald. Please step foward," Proffesor Dragonclaw says. Emerald, named for her bright green eyes steps foward and puts on the Sorting Hat.

"Hufflepuff!" screams the hat. Everyone in Hufflepuff cheers. Except one. Alex Blackfire. A black haired, red eyed kid. Also a second year. He is Hufflepuff's best student. Instead of being happy for the first year, Alex gets upset and frustrated. He  
also seems upset about something, maybe about her.

Emerald's two friends also are in Hufflepuff. A blond haired boynamed Heliotrope Bloodstone. His parents gave him the name for his Dark personality. Her other friend, a girl, Pearl Whitesea. Little did she know, she would be making another friend.

During her time in the common room, she encountered Alex. "Oh, hello. My name is Emerald. Nice to meet you," Emerald says to Alex. "Nice to meet you too," Alex replies, but not with sincerity, with sarcasm. Before Emerald can reply to his rude behavior,  
he walks to the boys dormitory. "Rude," Emerald mutters to herself. As she gets up, upset that she couldn't make a new friend walks to her dorm. As she walks she bumps into a fellow first year Hufflepuff.

"Oh sorry-," she paused. He was something else. He was a handsome dark haired, blue eyed boy. She got lost in his eyes. _Oh my god,_ she thought to herself.

"Oh don't be sorry. It was me who needs to apologize," he replied back. "What's your name anyway?" the boy asks. She responds with a shy "Emerald." He smiles and straightens his glasses.

"Oh, your named after a gem too?" he asks with delight. "My name is Nephrite, but you can call me Neph." Nephrite smiles and walks to the boys dorm. As Emerald watches him she can't help but blush. She whispers his name once. She smiles. She turns to  
walk away.

"BOO!" yells Pearl. Startled, Emerald stumbles back and falls onto the floor. She gets up and dusts her new robes off. The half-blood stares at her playful friend.

"How much did you see?" Emerald asks. Pearl grins. Emerald already knows the answer. _All of it._ As Emerald's face turns hot pink Pearl laughs.

"Do not try to deny it Emerald. You like him," Pearl says. Emerald blushes even more and runs straight into the girl's dormitory.

 _ **Thud**_. the entire place shakes everyone wakes up and rushes towards the common room. To their surprise the Demon King is standing in the center of the common room. Emerald, Pearl, and Heliotrope stay close, fearing the  
worst.

"Come with me or die," the Demon King says. "You have until your graduation," he adds. And with that he disappears. Everyone leaves, except Emerald. She stands paralyzed. For the Demon King is the one, who murdered her brother and sister. She doesn't  
know what to do. She mutters one word out of her mouth before she goes back to sleep. _No._

 __

"Hey Emerald!" Pearl says. Heliotrope is with her. They seem happy. Well, atleast Heliotrope seems happy.

"Pearl, Helio, what's going on?" Emerald asks.

"Wanna assassinate Draco Malfoy?" Helio asks. "Why?" Helio tells Emerald that Malfoy is the Demon King. Also they tell her that he wants to rally up Voldemort's followers. This will create a second war.

During transfiguration class, they learn how to turn a feather in to a knife.

"Remember this tactic everyone," proffesor Dragonclaw says. "Yes but what will we use this for?" Dragonclaw smiles and mutters to herself. During the rest of the class they were practicing the spell on there own. 

* * *

"Do you really think that is a possibility sir?" Malfoy's servant asks. Her name is Rose. She has been serving Draco Malfoy since she was 12. Now she is 16.

"Of course. You see Rose, they already plan to kill me. They don't see through my plan. I have countless assasins at my service. Surely though don't know that. My eyes however, are set on Alex Blackfire. He matches all qualifications of a worthy assasin."  
Even a cat could sense the fire in his eyes. He wasn't kidding. He knew there was something about Alex. There most probably is. He always was a weird kid. Now is not the time to be thinking that though. There is more on the line than everyone thinks...  
 _  
_


End file.
